The present invention relates generally to the manufacture and handling of micro-objects such as shaped tool heads or tips, and more particularly to the manufacture of Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) used in conjunction with Scanning Probe Microscopes, Optical Microscopes, Electron Microscopes and Ion microscopes.
Manufacturing and other processes pertaining to scanning probe microscopy SPM, nanomachining, micromachining, machining, optics, biotechnology, and biomedicine often require highly specialized miniature tools, imaging techniques and measuring instruments. Such tools typically consist of a shaped tool head formed and parted from a diamond, silicon nitride, silicon carbide, boron nitride, boron carbide, diamond-like carbon, sapphire or other hard material work piece and mounted on a body, cantilever and/or handle. Depending on the particular application, the spatial orientation of the measuring and tool head relative to the tool body, once mounted thereupon, may be critical to the usefulness of the miniature tool. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to have many different specialized SPM tips on one wafer since the cost of using MEMS manufacturing for all the possible desirable tip, tool and actuation configurations prohibit the expansion of use of these nanotechnologies for research, and in industry.
The specific and actual manufacturing methods herein describe a means for building tool and sensing structures with widely varying properties and effective use of coated or grown obdurate films so as to substantially expand the use and capability of present SPM, TEM, SEM, ion microscope and other measuring and nanomachining and nanomodification and additive processes techniques. In addition, each unique design is assigned an etched-in identifier so that it may be identified even when mounted into a tool or microscope.